Billionaires & Babies by Catii'aSofii'a (Traduzida em português)
by mayrapatkitty
Summary: (fiel aos filmes de Homem de Ferro) - Continuação de "A Stark Pregnancy" - Como Tony e Pepper criaram seus pimpolhos.
1. Creche

E aqui está a continuação de "_A Stark Pregnancy_". São 8 capítulos escritos pela **Catii'aSofii'a **(quem eu gostaria de agradecer novamente por me autorizar a traduzir **:]**) Cada capítulo conta sobre a criação dos filhos de Tony e Pepper com o passar nos anos. Boa leitura!

* * *

_**Capítulo 1 - Creche**_

_**(aos seis meses)**_

Pepper estava fazendo algo que ela odiava. Mordendo as unhas!

Por que ela estava mordendo as unhas? Porque ela ia fazer algo que ela não estava satisfeita.

Com o que ela não estava satisfeita? Estar longe de seus dois bebês!

Era seu primeiro dia de volta às Indústrias Stark em tempo integral e ela estava em um momento altamente emocional. Feliz por voltar a sua rotina de trabalho, triste porque ela não ia ficar com seus bebês por 24 horas. Ela estava preocupada porque seus bebês estariam longe dela, e frustrada porque Tony não gostava de creches e estava fazendo uma birra sobre enviar seus filhos lá ... sim, Pepper não teve uma manhã fácil.

Eles tinham retornado de Nova York ontem. Tony tinha argumentando por todo o dia que Fury iria parar de agendar reuniões desnecessárias. Ele apenas disse a todos o que todos sabiam. Outro homem _louco pra dedel_ que queria vingança. Grande coisa! Eles lutaram contra aliens antes. Por que um cientista louco era preocupação? Tony tinha visto o trabalho do homem louco. Foi fácil de lidar. "_Envie o Cachinhos Dourados com seu martelo para destruir o local e pegar o homem em algum lugar",_ ele resmungou.

_"Pepper",_ Tony lamentou. "_Creche? Eu posso cuidar dos meus filhos",_ ele fez beicinho.

_"Creches são importantes e Tony, temos reuniões hoje. Há muito trabalho a fazer, você não pode lidar com isso e dois bebês ao mesmo tempo",_ disse Pepper correndo ao redor do quarto das crianças para arrumar tudo que precisava.

_"É um desafio?"_

Pepper lançou 'aquele' olhar. _"Não",_ disse ela brevemente.

"_Happy pode cuidar deles enquanto estamos nessas coisas chatas",_ Tony sugeriu.

_"Happy é mais do tipo que estará escalando o Monte Everest com um bebê, ou até deixar os dois sozinhos por várias horas,"_ Pepper balançou a cabeça. "_Tony, creches são a melhor opção para nós e para eles", _disse ela. _"Eles ajudam o desenvolvimento de várias habilidades sociais e não só isso, eles estarão lidando com diferentes atividades a cada dia. Há pessoal qualificado para cuidar deles, bem como alguns agentes disfarçados para mantê-los seguros."_

_"Eu não confio neles",_ Tony insistiu. "_Eu posso criar uma creche na oficina!"_

_"Tony, não!"_ Pepper resmungou frustrada. _"Eu fui para a creche e eu achei tudo perfeitamente bom."_

_"Bem, eu não irei e-",_ ele parou franzindo a testa.

Pepper o assistiu com um pequeno sorriso estampado em seu rosto.

_"Eu vou colocá-los em seus assentos",_ ele murmurou derrotado, levantando-se da cadeira de balanço.

"_Obrigada,"_ Pepper sorriu enquanto ela cuidava da bolsa de fraldas. Era uma bolsa de viagem bonita cor marfim com um leve bordado e animais estampados. Era grande o suficiente para o material dos gêmeos - muda de roupas, fraldas, chupetas, alguns brinquedos, toalhas, cremes e outras coisas a mais que Pepper achava importante.

Enquanto ela estava arrumando tudo isso, Tony foi até os berços que estavam lado a lado. Ambos os bebês estavam acordados, vestidos e entretidos com seus brinquedinhos. Sarah estava com seus pequenos animais, enquanto Sebastian estava com seus pequenos carros . Eles cresceram muito nos últimos seis meses e parecia que foi ontem que Tony os pegou no colo - tão pequenos e frágeis. Sarah estava começando a se parecer com ele, seus olhos estavam ficando marrom e seus cabelos eram a mistura perfeita entre o cabelo castanho de Tony e o loiro morango da Pepper - ela teria seus cabelos castanhos com mechas vermelhas naturais, ele tinha certeza. Sebastian puxou a mãe - na aparência, pois ele tinha herdado o temperamento de seu pai - com seus penetrantes olhos azuis e o cabelo castanho.

A relação dos gêmeos era hipnotizante. Eles se sentavam juntos no chiqueirinho e compartilhava os brinquedos, tendo até mesmo conversas (Tony ainda não conseguia descobrir como eles conseguiam ficar uma hora olhando um para o outro. Só podiam ser telepatas) e até mesmo quando eles falavam em seu próprio linguajar, de alguma forma eles entendiam.

Como um profissional, Tony os colocou em seus próprios assentos e beijou suas cabeças. Ele estava nervoso, ele não queria deixá-los na creche. Era estúpido porque ele percebeu que Pepper tinha um ponto, mas ainda...! Ele poderia lidar com as Indústrias Stark, o Homem de Ferro e dois bebês ... certo? Ele sentia isso, mas se ele falasse isso em voz alta, só deixaria Pepper mais chateada.

_"Estamos prontos para ir?"_ Tony perguntou pegando o saco de fraldas e colocando a alça no ombro dele.

Pepper olhou em volta e sorriu. _"Sim"._

Tony pegou Sarah enquanto Pepper pegava Sebastian em seus assentos.

_"Jarvis, estamos na hora certa?"_ Tony perguntou.

_"Surpreendentemente, sim senhor, você está",_ o computador respondeu.

_"Eu não gosto quando ele fica assim, meio sutil em relação as minhas coisas,"_ Tony revirou os olhos.

_"Ele é seu computador",_ Pepper riu. "_Ele te conhece melhor do que eu, eu aposto."_

_"Happy já está esperando do lado de fora, senhor",_ disse Jarvis.

"_Obrigado, Jarvis,"_ Tony respondeu.

_"Tenha um bom dia no trabalho, Sra. Stark,"_ JARVIS desejou.

_"Obrigada",_ disse ela com um pequeno sorriso antes de Tony abrir a porta da mansão e ela foi a primeira a sair.

"_Jarvis, ative o protocolo 18, versão Double S, por favor",_ Tony solicitou.

_"Já está em andamento, senhor",_ JARVIS confirmou.

Com um aceno de cabeça, Tony saiu e a porta se fechou. Após os assentos serem cuidadosamente postos no carro, Pepper voltou-se para Tony. "_É um novo protocolo_?"

_"Só uma atualização_", ele respondeu com um pequeno encolher de ombros.

Pepper balançou a cabeça, sabendo que não tinha mais nada na história. Tony sorriu. Mas havia mais coisa na história. A versão Double S permitia JARVIS invadir as imagens de segurança da creche e das linhas telefônicas. Se houvesse qualquer perigo ou qualquer alerta, Jarvis iria imediatamente alertar Tony - brilhante, certo? Ou Pepper achava que o fato de que Fury ter enviado agentes ali iria parar Tony de cuidar da sua própria maneira de proteger seus filhos? Ele não seria Tony Stark dessa forma.

A senhora que iria cuidar de Sarah e Sebastian foi muito agradável e prometeu ao casal que eles ficariam bem. O nome dela era Thea, ela tinha em torno de uns trinta e poucos anos, era loira e seus olhos castanhos escuros. Enquanto ela mostrava a Pepper e Tony parte do berçário da creche, ela respondeu a todas as perguntas (estúpidas!) que Tony jogava para ela.

_"Sinto muito sobre ele, ele não sabe quando calar a boca",_ Pepper se desculpou lançando para o marido um olhar mortal.

Tony franziu as sobrancelhas e encolheu os ombros. _O quê?_

_"Está tudo bem, eu posso entender totalmente",_ Thea rejeitou o pedido de desculpas de Pepper. "_É a primeira vez que vocês deixam seus filhos e é difícil, eu sei muito bem. Posso assegurar-vos que Sarah e Sebastian serão bem cuidados",_ ela sorriu.

Pepper balançou a cabeça e olhou para o cercado onde seus filhos já estavam. Sarah pegou um brinquedo de pelúcia e o atirou na cabeça de seu irmão, fazendo com que Sebastian choraminga-se e fizesse o mesmo, acertando sua irmã no nariz. Tony riu enquanto Pepper revirou os olhos.

_"Sarah, não jogue coisas no seu irmão,"_ Pepper agachou-se para que ela pudesse olhar para sua filha diretamente. "_Não é legal_", disse ela quando os olhos castanhos de sua filha estavam olhando para ela. "_Sebastian, a vingança nunca é a resposta_", ela fez cócegas no menino que riu e ela sorriu, levantando-se.

_"Pepper, precisamos ir",_ Tony disse suavemente.

Ela assentiu com a cabeça e olhou para seus filhos. Lágrimas agrupadas no canto de seus olhos.

"_Você pode ligar durante o dia, Sra. Stark,"_ Thea disse, sorrindo calorosamente.

Pepper assentiu em silêncio, fungando. Tony revirou os olhos, entrelaçando suas mãos. _"Vamos, há uma sala cheia de velhos chatos e tediosos que precisamos aturar",_ disse ele puxando a mão dela.

Dando um último olhar para seus filhos, Pepper virou e quase correu dali. Tony suspirou. Ele olhou para os bebês e sorriu calorosamente. "_Comporte-se, crianças",_ ele sorriu bagunçando seus cabelos. "_Sr. Swann_", ele acenou para a jovem.

_"Sr. Stark",_ disse ela, antes de passar sua atenção para os bebês.

Tony deu uma olhada com ternura para seus filhos antes de seguir Pepper. Ele a encontrou dentro do carro, fungando. "_Eu sou uma mãe horrível",_ ela gritou.

Happy trocou um olhar com Tony. _"Para a empresa, Happy, por favor_", ele pediu e Happy acenou com a cabeça. "_Pep, o que você está falando, querida?"_

_"Eu apenas os deixei lá e agora estou indo para o trabalho e eu sinto que eu estou trocando meus bebês pelo meu trabalho e ..."_ ela estava balbuciando e Tony riu.

_"Isso foi ideia sua",_ ressaltou.

Seus olhos vermelhos e inchados ainda encontraram uma maneira de encará-lo enquanto Happy na frente, revirou os olhos.

_"Certo, coisa errada a dizer,"_ Tony murmurou. "_Pepper, eu estou te dando a mesma conversa de vitalidade que você me deu. Eles vão ficar bem. Isso é bom para eles. Para nós! Além disso, você não sente falta de trabalhar? Você está ficando um pouco psicopata sem o sua rotina habitual ",_ Tony disse, abraçando sua mulher a seu lado e beijando sua têmpora. _"E, às cinco em ponto, nós vamos buscá-los e iremos caminhar no parque, depois do jantar, em seguida, de volta para casa, vamos colocá-los para dormir e ter algum tempo de adultos"_, ele enumerou com aquele sorriso arrojado que ela tanto amava.

Pepper riu e beijou sua bochecha. _"Obrigada",_ ela sussurrou, colocando a cabeça em seu ombro.

_"Eu te amo_", ele suspirou contra seu cabelo.

_"Eu também te amo",_ Pepper sorriu.


	2. Os primeiros passos

E aqui está o segundo capítulo traduzido de _Billionaires & Babies_ da **Catii'aSofii'a**. Boa leitura!

* * *

_**Capítulo 2**_

_**(um ano e uma semana de idade) Os primeiros passos**_

Eles não estavam esperando por isso naquele momento. Claro, isso estava prestes a acontecer uma vez que os gêmeos tinham completado um ano de idade na semana passada, mas eles mal ficavam sobre seus próprios pés sem ajuda. Cair para trás com a bunda no chão não era uma opção.

No entanto, eles foram capazes de surpreender seus pais.

Foi uma manhã preguiçosa de domingo. Pepper fazia o café da manhã enquanto Tony alimentava os gêmeos. Eles comeram o café da manhã em silêncio, observando o como divertia Sebastian tentar encher a boca de sua irmã com comida e Sarah acidentalmente apertou a bochecha dele com o punho gordinho. Sebastian fungou e gritou por sua mãe, Sarah apenas olhou para ele com seus olhos castanhos - "_menino da mamãe_" Tony imitou uma voz de menina como para expressar o olhar de sua filha. Pepper riu e beijou o rosto de seu bebê.

Na sala de estar, colocaram um cobertor no chão, espalharam os brinquedos favoritos dos gêmeos sobre ele, e, em seguida, sentaram-se lado a lado no chão, de costas para o sofá, assistindo seus filhos brincar. Era raro dias como esse.

_"Pa-pa",_ Sarah chamou.

_"Sim, querida?"_ Tony respondeu com um sorriso doce que aquecia o coração de Pepper o tempo todo.

_"Pa-pa, pa-pa,"_ ela repetiu e apontou para o canto distante onde uma girafa de pelúcia ficou esquecida.

"_Mas, princesa, você tem um elefante bem aqui",_ Tony mostrou-lhe o elefante rosa.

Com um pouco de careta, ela pegou o brinquedo das mãos de seu pai e olhou mais para ele. Sebastian estava feliz entretido com suas peças de Lego.

Feliz por ter entretido sua filha, Tony relaxou e beijou a testa de Pepper.

Mas, Sarah não queria o elefante rosa. Ela queria a girafa. Como resultado, ela jogou o bichinho de pelúcia na construção de Lego de seu irmão, derrubando toda a sua obra para baixo. Ele fez beicinho, mas jogou a coisa rosa longe antes de se concentrar novamente.

Seus pais riram. Tony e Pepper adoravam fazer isso. Assistir suas crianças brincar era hipnotizante. Eles poderiam se sentar naquele local durante horas, capturando momentos, conversando calmamente entre si - ser uma família normal.

Pepper engasgou quando viu Sarah se levantar. _"Tony",_ ela chamou.

_"Relaxe, Pepper, eles estão fazendo isso mais vezes_", Tony sorriu. _"Ela não vai, oh, ela está andando!"_

Tão rápido quanto suas perninhas admitiam, Sarah deu alguns passos muito descoordenados para a girafa. Ela pegou-o e, em seguida, caiu de bunda. Ela não se importava, ela conseguiu seu brinquedo.

_"Oh meu Deus, meu bebê andou,"_ Pepper gritou se levantando e correndo até Sarah para pegá-la.

Tony balançou a cabeça e voltou para o seu filho, que estava olhando para ele com um biquinho nos lábios_. "Não se preocupe amigo, você vai ter a devida atenção também",_ ele beijou seus cabelos castanhos escuros e o ajudou a fazer a construção de Lego.

_"Papai, ela andou_", Pepper chamou Tony.

_"Eu sabia, eu não lhe dei o bichinho de pelúcia por uma razão",_ ele sorriu.

Pepper revirou os olhos e colocou Sarah em seu quadril. _"Quem está ficando grande?"_ ela fez cócegas na barriga de Sarah fazendo-a rir.

"_Jarvis, envie o vídeo para o meu celular, por favor",_ pediu Tony um pouco divertido, pois seu filho estava tendo problemas para decidir entre duas peças de Lego e estava fazendo caretas adoráveis.

_"Agora mesmo, senhor",_ respondeu JARVIS.

_"Tony,"_ Pepper lamentou. Quando Tony olhou para sua esposa, viu a carranca do filho nela. "_Eu não quero que eles cresçam. Crescer é uma droga!"_

Ele riu. _"Pep, estamos aqui para ter certeza que isso não seja tão ruim",_ disse ele antes de colocar um homem Lego no meio da construção. Sebastian bateu palmas alegremente._ "Mas, sim, eu entendo o que você quer dizer",_ ele sussurrou passando a mão pelo cabelo de seu filho. _"Eu não quero que esses momentos acabem também."_

"_Quando você acha que ele vai começar a andar também?"_ Pepper perguntou, voltando ao seu lugar e colocando Sarah no chão.

_"Talvez quando ele ver algo que ele realmente, realmente, queira",_ Tony respondeu dando-lhe um beijo rápido.

Mais tarde naquela noite, Pepper estava com Sarah no quarto no andar de cima, ela estava lhe dando banho e preparando a menina para a cama. Sebastian tinha sido o primeiro e Tony o trouxe para a oficina e o sentou perto de sua mesa, com seus brinquedos favoritos. Ambos estavam entretidos em suas próprias coisas, até JARVIS alertar Tony de alguma coisa.

_"Senhor, parece que o jovem Sr. Stark está pronto para andar",_ disse ele.

Tony virou a cabeça para ver o seu filho deixando seus brinquedos no chão e andando adoravelmente desordenado até o local onde estava sua armadura do Homem de Ferro. Sebastian bateu com as mãos no vidro e gritou. Tony sorriu com orgulho e se levantou, caminhando até seu filho. Levantando-o, Tony beijou a bochecha fofa de Sebastian.

_"Eu acho que você viu algo que você realmente quer, hein, cara?"_ ele olhou para a armadura. Será que Pepper o mataria se ele fizesse uma mini armadura do Homem de Ferro? ... Sim, é provável! _"Talvez um dia, por trás das costas de sua mãe, eu deixo você experimentá-la!"_

Sebastian aplaudiu.

_"Jarvis, envie o vídeo dos primeiros passos de Sebastian para o e-mail de Pepper, por favor",_ Tony pediu voltando para sua mesa, colocando seu filho no colo.

_"Agora mesmo, senhor",_ o computador respondeu.

Dois minutos depois, Pepper estava entrando na oficina com Sarah – pronta para dormir. _"Não, você não pode fazer uma mini armadura do Homem de Ferro, e para complementar minha preocupação, meu filho não vai usá-la.", _disse ela calmamente. _"Meu medo por você já é o suficiente", _ela murmurou.

"_Pense o quão adorável seria-"_

_"Não",_ ela o interrompeu.

_"Tudo bem"_, ele fez beicinho. _"E se fosse para o Dia das Bruxas?"_

_"Tony",_ ela começou como um aviso.

_"Nada demais, apenas algo bem legal como máscaras reais ..."_

_"Tony,"_ Pepper repetiu com um pouco mais com raiva.

_"Nós temos que fazê-lo-"_

_"Continue com isso e eu vou vesti-los com a roupa do Capitão América e uma versão feminina do Capitão América ",_ ela ameaçou fazendo Tony calar-se imediatamente_. "Bom, agora vamos leva-los lá em cima, é hora de dormir!"_

Tony suspirou. _"Sua mamãe é uma grande malvada, às vezes,"_ ele sussurrou para Sebastian. _"Mas é só você esperar, em algum desses anos, no Halloween, eu vou dar um jeito",_ Tony levantou-se e saiu da oficina. _"Capitão América",_ ele bufou. _"Ele nem mesmo é o Vingador mais legal, eu sou ..."_

_"Tony, por favor, pare de entediar nossos filhos com seu egocentrismo, por favor?"_ Pepper riu.

Tony sorriu e, juntos, eles colocaram seus filhos em seus berços.


	3. Sua maior criação - Parte I

E aqui está o terceiro capítulo traduzido de _Billionaires & Babies_ da **Catii'aSofii'a**. Boa leitura!

* * *

_**Capítulo 3**_

_**(três anos de idade) Sua maior criação - Parte I**_

A música estava alta e Tony estava em seu pequeno mundo. Brincando com seus brinquedos, construindo novas coisas legais para adicionar a sua armadura e simplesmente sendo um gênio! Ele estava balançando a cabeça com o som da música, balbuciando a letra, quando tudo ficou em silêncio. Ele franziu a testa. _"JARVIS?"_

"_A senhorita Sarah está acordada, senhor, e ela está na porta da oficina,"_ JARVIS respondeu.

Tony virou a cabeça e com certeza, sua filha de três anos estava em pé na frente da porta de vidro, esfregando os olhos, apertando a garra de seu urso branco. Ele sorriu para a imagem adorável que ele via. Seu cabelo castanho encaracolado estava em toda parte e seu pijama rosa estava um pouco grande sobre ela. _"Abra a porta, JARVIS", _disse ele.

Por razões de segurança, seus filhos não tinham passe livre para a oficina. Eles estavam lá apenas quando um adulto estava.

"_Papai, não consigo dormir",_ queixou-se Sarah, com um suspiro - caminhando até seu pai.

Tony deixou a chave de fenda em cima da mesa e se levantou. Ele pegou Sarah delicadamente, e colocou-a em seu quadril. _"Pesadelos, ursinha?"_ ele perguntou suavemente.

Sarah acenou com a cabeça, seus cachos saltando para cima e para baixo. _"Posso ficar aqui, papai? Eu não quero acordar a mamãe. Ela está cansada",_ ela explicou.

_"Claro que pode",_ Tony sorriu beijando a bochecha dela. Sarah colocou os braços ao redor do pescoço de Tony e o apertou suavemente.

_"Obrigada, papai"_, ela sorriu para ele e Tony jurava que toda vez que ela fazia aquilo, seu coração se derretia. _"Podemos assistir o Laboratório de Dexter?"_

"_Sabe, você precisa dormir, ursinha",_ Tony deu uma risadinha.

"_Eu vou cair no sono mais rápido se eu estiver assistindo desenhos animados",_ Sarah deu de ombros com um sorriso envergonhado.

_"Sua mãe vai me matar, mas sim, nós podemos assistir o Laboratório de Dexter",_ Tony concordou e o sorriso de Sarah chegou a suas orelhas. _"JARVIS, salve todos os meus projetos e feche tudo, não estarei trabalhando mais por hoje."_

_"Agora mesmo, senhor",_ respondeu JARVIS.

Acomodando-se no sofá - com Sarah aninhada em seu colo e segurando o Baby Bear***** (como ela chamava o ursinho de pelúcia branco que Steve tinha lhe dado em seu segundo aniversário), ele pegou o cobertor e cobriu ambos_. "JARVIS, faça o download de todos os episódios do Laboratório de Dexter que Sarah perdeu",_ Tony pediu beijando o topo do cabelo de Sarah.

_"Certo, senhor",_ disse JARVIS e a tela acendeu.

_"Sua luz é linda papai",_ disse Sarah.

Tony olhou para baixo e viu os dedos pequenos de Sarah tocando o reator arc.

_"É por isso que o azul é minha cor favorita, porque me lembra do seu coração",_ explicou ela.

Sim, ele era Tony Stark e seus olhos estavam começando a lacrimejar. Ele tinha certeza de que se ele tivesse a sensibilidade do Capitão, ele estaria deixando cair lágrimas. Felizmente, ele não tinha.

_"É isso mesmo? Você nunca me disse isso_", ele cutucou o nariz dela.

_"Você nunca perguntou"_, ela riu e corou, descansando a cabeça em seu peito, perto do reator arc.

O desenho começou e ele sentiu Sarah suspirar de felicidade. Ela se aconchegou mais nele, e ele passou os braços em volta dela. Ele a amava muito. Sua pequena princesa, sua alegria, a típica garotinha do papai e um de seus bens mais valiosos! Tony, às vezes, se perguntava se um coração poderia estourar de amor, porque Sarah, Sebastian e Pepper, o preenchia demais! Eles eram tudo para ele. Sarah era uma de suas maiores criações, e Tony tinha certeza de que ela sempre soube disso.

Depois de uma hora e mais alguns episódios de O laboratório de Dexter, Sarah finalmente dormiu. Suavemente e cuidadoso para não acordá-la, ele a levantou.

_"JARVIS, feche a oficina para a noite,"_ ele pediu em um sussurro suave.

_"Boa noite, senhor",_ o computador respondeu em um tom mais calmo.

Ele subiu as escadas até o quarto de Sarah, onde ele iria deixá-la, quando seus olhos castanhos se abriram. _"Papai, não vá, eu não gosto do escuro"_, ela implorou segurando sua mão.

_"Você tem medo do escuro?"_ Tony perguntou inclinando a cabeça para o lado.

Timidamente, Sarah assentiu.

_"Mas nós estamos no escuro agora",_ ressaltou.

Sarah tocou o reator arc_. "Não, nós não estamos",_ ela murmurou.

_"Papai não é uma lâmpada, ursinha",_ ele brincou.

_"Fica, papai",_ ela fez beicinho puxando sua manga.

_"Tudo bem"_, ele sorriu, deslizando sob as cobertas de sua cama - graças a Deus ele tinha convencido Pepper de comprar uma cama grande para seus filhos. "_Melhor?",_ perguntou ele.

Sarah abraçou sua cintura. _"Muito",_ respondeu ela, sonolenta. "_Boa noite, papai!"_

_"Boa noite, ursinha",_ ele beijou sua cabeça e fechou os olhos.

* * *

Ele mudou de posição e suspirou antes de abrir os olhos. Tony gemeu com a luz do sol. Ele ouviu uma pequena risada e abriu os olhos novamente. Rosa, roxo, borboletas e vaga-lumes invadiram sua visão. Ele estava no quarto de Sarah. Ele dormiu com ela.

_"Bom dia, Tony,"_ Pepper riu ao seu lado.

Tony sentou-se e bocejou. _"Que horas são?"_ ele perguntou esfregando os olhos e Pepper não pôde deixar de notar que era de Tony que Sarah herdou o gesto.

_"Quase 09:30, eu acabei de deixar as crianças na escolinha",_ explicou ela.

_"Por que você não me acordou? Você sabe que eu gosto de deixar as crianças também",_ ele resmungou.

Pepper achava adorável Tony querer fazer todas as pequenas coisas que um pai normal faria - como deixar as crianças na escola, beijá-los ao dizer tchau e desejar um bom dia. Ela o amava mais e mais por causa dessas pequenas coisas.

_"Tony você não dormiu por dois dias, você estava tão calmo e ... bem, você estava dormindo como uma pedra. As crianças poderia ter explodido a casa e você ainda estaria dormindo",_ ela brincou.

_"Correção, em uma explosão, eu estaria morto",_ ele sorriu.

Ela revirou os olhos._ "Posso perguntar por que você escolheu dormir com a nossa filha, ao invés de mim?"_

Tony se aproximou dela. _"Ciúmes, Sra. Stark?"_

_"Curiosa, Sr. Stark,"_ Pepper respondeu com um sorriso.

_"Eu acho que você está com ciúmes",_ ele apontou e puxou a esposa para um beijo profundo. _"Ela estava com medo do escuro",_ explicou ele, quando quebrou o beijo. _"E ela vê seu pai como uma forma de lâmpada,"_ Tony riu cutucando seu reator arc.

_"Ela disse que ama o seu 'coração azul'",_ Pepper sorriu suavemente.

Tony então ficou pensativo.

_"O que é que a mente brilhante está pensando?"_ Perguntou Pepper.

_"Eu vou construir uma luz noturna com o reator arc. para Sarah",_ ele se levantou da cama, ficando preso nos lençóis e caindo no chão.

Pepper começou a rir e Tony apenas bufou, desembaraçando-se.

_"Claro, Tony, mas primeiro você precisa comer",_ Pepper balançou a cabeça. _"Além disso, temos uma reunião para ir."_

_"Mas a nossa filha precisa de uma lâmpada, e eu já estou imaginando como fazer e tudo mais ...",_ ele lamentou.

_"Tony",_ alertou Pepper.

_"É por causa da nossa filha, Pepper,"_ Foi um golpe baixo usando seus filhos para escapar da reunião, mas hey, ele realmente queria construir a luz noturna para Sarah.

Pepper franziu os lábios e soltou um suspiro. _"Tudo bem, eu vou sozinha",_ ela concordou e ele sorriu.

_"Tenha um bom dia no escritório, querida",_ Tony desejou, beijando Pepper e, em seguida, correu para fora do quarto.

Pepper bufou e balançou a cabeça. Aquele homem às vezes não era daquele mundo, mas ela o amava de qualquer maneira.

* * *

**Baby Bear*****: **Não se pode traduzir nomes de coisas/objetos/pessoas, mas o nome que Sarah deu ao seu bichinho seria (ao pé da letra) 'Bebê Urso'.


	4. Sua maior criação - Parte II

E aqui está o quarto capítulo traduzido de _Billionaires & Babies_ da **Catii'aSofii'a**. Boa leitura!

* * *

_**Capítulo 4**_

_**(cinco anos de idade) Sua maior criação - Parte II**_

Ele não gosta de Fury, e ele não esconde isso. Talvez seja por isso que o careca planeja essas reuniões torturantes com os Vingadores, para Tony ter que suportá-lo durante três horas seguidas. Com um suspiro pesado, Tony adentrou pela porta da frente. Ele queria um abraço de cada um de seus filhos e um beijo de Pepper para compensar seu terrível dia.

_"JARVIS, eu estou em casa, onde está minha família?"_ Tony perguntou.

Silêncio. Tony parou, franzindo a testa. _"JARVIS, você está aí?"_

Seu celular vibrou e ele o pegou. Era uma mensagem de texto de JARVIS.

_«Bem-vindo, senhor, eu presumo que a reunião foi como de costume? Espero que o Capitão não tenha tentado lhe bater com o seu escudo novamente. A Sra. Stark não está em casa, no entanto, Sarah está pintando em seu quarto e Sebastian está em seu computador »_

_"JARVIS, posso saber o porquê você está me mandando mensagens de texto? Eu o construí para conversar_", disse Tony entrando na sala de estar - encontrando Happy comendo pipoca e assistindo "My Little Pony". Tony deu a seu motorista um olhar divertido.

_"O quê? Sarah proibiu JARVIS de mudar de canal! Ela declarou que, se ela se cansar de colorir no andar de cima, ela iria descer e '"My Little Pony " teria que estar passando'"_ Happy se defendeu. "_Ela é mandona quando ela está doente!"_

_"Está se divertindo?"_ Tony riu. "_Minha filha está sempre mandona, ela puxou a mãe."_

_"Diga isso a Pepper, a propósito,"_ Happy bufou._ "Eles são pôneis, Tony, eu prefiro ser baleado! Não tenho mais nada para ver!"_

_"JARVIS, mude de canal, por favor, eu não posso aguentar mais essas vozes de pônei!"_ Tony balançou a cabeça, observando o pônei rosa na enorme TV ficando vermelho de raiva. De repente, seu celular vibrou novamente.

_«Como quiser, senhor»_

"_Happy, o que há de errado com JARVIS?"_ Tony perguntou.

_"Sei lá, ele está quieto faz um bom tempo!"_

_"JARVIS, fale comigo",_ Tony ordenou.

Outra mensagem de texto:

_"É melhor não, senhor»_

Tony estava ficando frustrado. "_Eu o construí para falar comigo, JARVIS",_ ele zombou.

Mais outra mensagem de texto:

_«Lá estava eu, pensando que você só queria se provar - aos dezoito anos - e me construiu para dirigir a casa para você»_

"_Isso soaria muito rude se você dissesse em voz alta,"_ Tony riu.

_"O jovem senhor, decidiu fazer algumas mudanças em meu programa",_ uma voz que não era JARVIS assustou os dois homens.

Happy e Tony se entreolharam por alguns momentos, com a boca entreaberta.

_"É o JARVIS?"_ Happy perguntou calmamente.

_"Não pode ser",_ Tony estremeceu.

_"Sou eu, senhor",_ disse JARVIS, e ele parecia estar de mau humor.

_"O que diabos aconteceu e por que você está com a voz parecida com a do ... Dexter, do desenho animado favorito da minha filha?"_ Tony perguntou perplexo.

_"O Laboratório de Dexter não é o seu desenho animado favorito também, senhor?"_ JARVIS respondeu num tom insultado antes de responder a pergunta_. "O jovem senhor andou mexendo no meu programa"_, disse ele.

_"Sebastian?"_ Tony perguntou.

_"Você tem outro filho e eu não estou ciente?"_ Perguntou JARVIS.

"_Sabe, se você continuar assim, eu vou deixar essa voz permanente",_ Tony ameaçou enquanto Happy quase caiu na gargalhada.

_"O jovem senhor está tentando resolver o problema através de seu computador, mas sem sucesso",_ JARVIS optou por ignorar a ameaça de Tony.

Ignorando seu amigo rindo, Tony subiu as escadas de dois em dois, antes de bater de leve na porta de Sebastian e entrando logo em seguida. Os olhos azuis de Sebastian se abriram num súbito e suas mãos pararam no teclado. _"Papai ... você está em casa",_ disse ele com os olhos arregalados e engoliu um seco.

Tony cruzou os braços, apoiando-se na porta.

_"Eu acho que você já ouviu a voz de JARVIS,"_ Sebastian murmurou olhando para baixo - antes de suas mãos começarem a voar sobre o teclado novamente. _"Eu estou tentando corrigir, papai",_ ele suspirou.

_"Como ... espera, não a essa pergunta, por que você mudou a voz de JARVIS?"_ Tony perguntou, caminhando até a mesa de seu filho e puxando uma cadeira para que ele pudesse sentar-se perto do menino de cinco anos que, se Tony estiver autorizado a dizer (mesmo que ele não estivesse ele ainda diria isso), o menino herdou uma boa quantidade de 'genes de gênio'. Porque, é sério, que tipo de criança de apenas cinco anos de idade seria capaz de cortar e mudar com sucesso a voz de um computador tão complexo?

_"A Tata está doente e ela estava chorando porque sua barriga estava doendo",_ disse Sebastian olhando para o pai pelo canto do olho. _"Ela ama Dexter e eu pensei que se eu mudasse a voz de JARVIS para a de Dexter por alguns minutos, ela se sentiria melhor, e ela melhorou. Tentei corrigir JARVIS, mas eu não consigo ..."_

_"Como você alterou em primeiro lugar?"_ Tony perguntou, é claro que ele sabia, ele só queria ouvir isso de seu filho de cinco anos, que estranhamente parecia falar como um pré-adolescente.

"_Eu fiz o download da voz de Dexter e enviei para JARVIS ... então eu ..."_ Ele mordeu o lábio inferior e corou. Tony levantou as sobrancelhas.

_"Então você ..."_ ele pediu.

_"Eu entrei na unidade central de JARVIS?"_ Parecia uma pergunta, e Sebastian virou-se piscando os olhos azuis de sua mãe para seu pai.

Tony bufou e riu. _"Obviamente que você fez garoto, mas como você quebrou os protocolos de segurança?"_

_"Invadindo... e JARVIS me ajudou",_ ele encolheu os ombros.

_"Eu não sabia o que era, no momento,"_ JARVIS disse, ainda com aquela voz infantil ridícula. Tony só queria cair na gargalhada, pois parecia que seu computador era até capaz de fazer beicinho.

_"Desculpe, JARVIS,"_ Sebastian resmungou.

_"Vamos consertar essa bagunça",_ Tony sorriu e beijou seu cabelo avermelhado. "_Juntos, e posso dizer que estou orgulhoso que meu filho de cinco anos foi capaz de hackear e invadir meus protocolos de segurança."_

"_Eu sou seu filho, afinal, papai",_ Sebastian respondeu descaradamente.

_"Isso aí, meu garotão",_ Tony sorriu. _"Vamos até a oficina, será mais rápido lá"._

Vinte minutos depois, a voz de JARVIS estava de volta ao normal. Tony e Sebastian comemorara com um _high five_ - quando sua filha veio correndo até a oficina.

_"A voz de JARVIS voltou ao normal ",_ disse ela antes de espirrar.

_"Graças a Deus",_ disseram ambos ao mesmo tempo.

_"Ursinha, JARVIS não pode manter a voz do Dexter, é terrível",_ explicou Tony.

"_Eu gostei",_ Sarah fez beicinho e fungou.

"_Foi um grande gesto de seu irmão, fazer isso por você, mas eu prefiro que minha voz permaneça intacta, senhorita Stark",_ disse JARVIS.

_"Você precisa voltar para a cama, ursinha, você ainda está doente",_ disse Tony pegando a menina e colocando-a em seu quadril._ "Nós podemos ir lá para cima e começar a trabalhar no projeto Dia das Mães, o que acha?"_

_"Posso fazer a mamãe um grande cartão?"_ Perguntou Sebastian.

_"Eu quero dar-lhe muitas flores e beijos",_ Sarah continuou.

_"Faremos tudo o que vocês quiserem para sua mãe, porque ela realmente merece isso",_ disse Tony.

_"Ela é a melhor mamãe do mundo,"_ Sebastian assentiu.

_"Ela é",_ Tony bagunçou o cabelo de seu filho.

_"Como você é o melhor Papai, papai",_ Sarah sorriu.

_"Você realmente acha isso?"_ Tony inclinou a cabeça para o lado.

_"Nós sabemos que sim",_ respondeu Sebastian por sua irmã.

Tony sorriu para seus filhos antes de envolvê-los em um abraço apertado.

_"Papai",_ eles gemeram contorcendo-se.

_"Tudo bem, tudo bem, vocês vão lá em cima e tenham cuidado com a cola glitter,"_ Tony despediu-se de ambos os gêmeos que correram para cima na "sala de estudo" - uma sala que Tony e Pepper projetaram para atender as necessidades de entretenimento dos gêmeos, como atividades de tempo livre e estudos.

* * *

Eu amei traduzir esse capítulo! JARVIS respondendo o Tony por causa da voz do Dexter, não tem preço xD


	5. Dia das Mães

E aqui está o quinto capítulo traduzido de _Billionaires & Babies_ da **Catii'aSofii'a**. Boa leitura!

* * *

_**Capítulo 5**_

_**(cinco anos de idade) Dia das Mães**_

Pepper não conseguia se lembrar da noite passada, ela havia dormido tanto e tão bem. Ela era mãe, esposa e presidente de uma grande empresa, e os três juntos, às vezes não se encaixavam, mas ela era Pepper Stark e ela seria condenada se não conseguisse. Pepper trabalhava duro durante o dia e chegava em casa para passar o tempo com seus filhos e às vezes fazia o jantar com o marido (bem, ela cozinhava enquanto mantinha a mão de Tony em uma distância segura), finalmente, à noite ela era uma mulher. Parecia que o dia não tinha horas suficientes para tudo, então quando Pepper tinha esses raros momentos de pura felicidade, era muito doloroso quando ela era atingida pela realidade. Mas ao contrário de qualquer outro sábado, seus filhos não atravessaram a porta do quarto e pularam na cama, tudo estava quieto e Pepper concedeu-se mais alguns minutos de sono.

Ela não conseguiu tantos minutos como ela queria. Pepper ouviu uma risadinha infantil fraca e um divertido _"fica quieto"._ Em seguida, mais risos e um grunhido. Seus lábios tremeram, mas ela permaneceu imóvel, como se ela ainda estivesse dormindo. Pepper podia sentir, e mais do que ouvir a mudança, o marido e os filhos se movimento ao redor do quarto. Ela não podia dizer exatamente quantos minutos se passaram, antes de uma pequena mão tocar seu rosto.

_"Mamãe?"_ Sebastian sussurrou.

Pepper cantarolou e se mexeu, mas não abriu os olhos.

_"Mamãe!"_ Ele chamou um pouco mais alto desta vez.

Pepper se espreguiçou. Seu filho suspirou.

_"Mamãe! Mamãe!"_

Sua filha imperativa de cinco anos foi mais drástica e optou por saltar para cima e para baixo na cama, gritando. Falando sobre impaciência, e ela sabia exatamente de quem Sarah herdou isso (dica: não dela). Pepper sentou e Tony riu com o olhar de pura surpresa em seu rosto.

_"Bom dia, mamãe",_ Sarah cumprimentou suavemente, sentando-se ao lado de Pepper.

_"Eu estava tentando acordá-la, Sarah,"_ Sebastian disse irritado.

_"Você não cochicha quando quer acordar as pessoas, Ian, e isso é quando você não quer acordar",_ Sarah respondeu, cruzando os braços sobre o peito.

_"Mas você assustou a mamãe",_ Sebastian estreitou os olhos.

_"Não, eu não assustei",_ Sarah de um pulo para trás, antes de olhar para a sua mãe. _"Assustei?"_

_"Vocês dois estão perdendo o foco",_ disse Tony divertido.

Os gêmeos trocaram um olhar antes de olhar para o seu pai e, finalmente, a sua mãe. Em sincronia, eles pularam e atacaram Pepper com um abraço. _"Feliz Dia das Mães, mamãe_", eles gritaram ao mesmo tempo cheios de alegria.

Pepper guinchou e então riu, envolvendo um braço em volta de cada criança. _"Muito obrigada, meus amores",_ disse ela, dando uma boa olhada ao redor do quarto. Havia uma mesa de café da manhã na varanda do quarto, uma pequena pilha de presentes na chaise loungue***** e alguns presentes feitos à mão na mesa de sua cabeceira.

_"Fizemos o café da manhã,"_ Sebastian disse com um sorriso orgulhoso.

_"Todos nós",_ acrescentou Sarah.

_"Eu quero ver a nossa cozinha?"_ Perguntou Pepper, erguendo as sobrancelhas para Tony.

Ele fez uma careta e balançou a cabeça em sinal de "não". Pepper riu. _"O que vocês fizeram para o café da manhã?"_

_"Waffles",_ disse Sebastian.

_"Panquecas",_ Sarah continuou.

_"Ovos e bacon",_ o menino acrescentou.

_"Suco de laranja",_ Sarah se balançou para trás e para frente.

_"Nós fizemos tudo",_ resumiu Tony antes que eles falassem toda a lista.

Os gêmeos assentiram com entusiasmo e em sincronia.

_"Vão lá fora e deixe a mamãe se vestir, crianças",_ Tony deu uma risadinha.

Sarah e Sebastian beijaram as bochechas de Pepper antes de saltar da cama e ir até a varanda.

_"Bom dia, Pep",_ disse Tony ajudando sua esposa a se levantar.

_"É um bom começo",_ Pepper sorriu envolvendo seus braços livremente ao redor do pescoço de Tony.

_"Nós temos o dia inteiro planejado",_ Tony sorriu. _"Sem trabalho, por sinal, eu escondi o seu Blackberry e JARVIS está bloqueando todas as chamadas do escritório."_

_"Você escondeu o meu Blackberry?"_, perguntou ela, um pouco irritada.

_"É apenas um celular, mulher, não me faça ficar com ciúmes da maldita coisa",_ Tony resmungou. "_Vamos aproveitar o dia em família, por favor!"_

_"Eu amo a idéia,"_ Pepper sorriu, beijando-o por alguns instantes_. "Mas eu quero o meu Blackberry de volta quando chegar a noite e ... como você o conseguiu em primeiro lugar?"_ ela inclinou a cabeça para o lado, sabendo muito bem que ela tinha a mania de dormir com o celular debaixo do travesseiro.

_"Foi complicado",_ Tony balançou a cabeça lentamente. "_Eu temia pela minha vida",_ acrescentou fazendo-a rir.

_"O café da manhã está ficando frio",_ lamentou Sarah voltando no quarto e franzindo a testa. _"Eca! Ian, a mamãe e papai estão fazendo aquele negócio lá de beijo novamente!"_ Queixou-se, correndo de volta para seu irmão.

_"Estamos muito atrasados para ver os tubarões",_ a voz de Sebastian foi ouvida à distância.

_"O aquário?"_ Pepper adivinhou.

_"Você percebeu que seus filhos planejaram seu dia, né?"_ Tony sorriu. _"Eles queriam ver os peixes com seus pais."_

_"Hmm, eu nunca fui ao aquário, para dizer a verdade",_ Pepper admitiu.

_"Sério?"_ Pepper concordou. "_Bem, nem eu",_ Tony encolheu os ombros. _"Meus pais estavam muito ocupados me mandando para o internato"_, ele revirou os olhos.

_"Bem, então esse é o momento perfeito. Todos nós estaremos vendo o aquário pela primeira vez,"_ Pepper sorriu.

Eles trocaram outro beijo rápido antes que seus filhos viessem reclamar sobre 'café da manhã frio' e 'atrasados para o aquário'.

* * *

"_Agora isso, eu sei o que você planejou,"_ Pepper sorriu para o marido.

Eles passaram o resto da manhã no aquário, mas voltaram para casa para almoçar e Pepper aproveitou a oportunidade para abrir os presentes. Seus presentes feitos à mão foram: cartões, uma caixa de joias, um porta-lápis e um quadro. Em seguida, Sarah tinha dado a ela um vestido e Sebastian a presenteou com novos óculos de sol (Tony disse que foram eles que escolheram, ele apenas pagou). De Tony, Pepper recebeu a mais bela pulseira já vista. Era de ouro branco, com pedras redondas, mas não eram apenas pedras, pois havia dois rubis em cada pedra gêmea. Foi uma combinação bonita e tocante que ela prometeu usar todos os dias. Com todos os seus presentes abertos, Pepper levou alguns minutos para ligar para sua mãe para desejar um feliz dia das mães, e depois disso, Tony disse que ela e os gêmeos deveriam ir às compras enquanto ele preparava o resto do seu dia. Fazendo Tony prometer que ele não iria explodir a casa, Pepper saiu com seus dois filhos imperativos. Depois de três horas de compras, Happy os levou para o destino final de seu dia. Uma praia particular, onde Tony já tinha um piquenique pronto. Agora, os dois adultos estavam bebendo champanhe enquanto as duas crianças estavam gritando alegremente na água do oceano - Happy estava no carro, ele tinha medo de água e pinguins desde a sua aventura como babá.

_"Eu conheço você,"_ Tony encolheu os ombros. "_Eu sei que você gosta das coisas simples da vida e o que é mais simples do que um piquenique na praia com sua família?"_

Pepper sorriu e se inclinou para beijar seus lábios. _"Eu te amo_", ela sussurrou. _"Obrigada por este dia."_

_"Foi muito espetacular, não foi?"_ Ele respondeu com um sorriso atrevido.

_"Sim, foi, e eu vou recompensá-lo mais tarde",_ ela respondeu com uma piscada sexy.

_"Cuidado com suas palavras, Pep, temos filhos a poucos metros de distância e você não quer traumatizá-los, não é?"_ Tony arqueou as sobrancelhas.

_"Pare com isso",_ Pepper riu dando-lhe um tapa no braço.

_"Feliz Dia das Mães, Pep",_ ele sussurrou, abraçando-a e beijando sua têmpora.

_"Obrigada, Tony",_ ela suspirou feliz, abraçando seu peito. Alguns minutos de silêncio se passaram antes que seus dedos se contraíssem. _"Quando eu posso ter o meu Blackberry de volta?"_

_"Pergunte-me mais uma vez e você nunca mais vai vê-lo novamente!"_

* * *

**Chaise Loungue*: **Define-se _chaise lounge_(francês)_, daybed ou lounge chair_(inglês) e _Cadeira de Descanso_ou _Espreguiçadeira_ (em certos modelos) na nossa língua, como uma cadeira alongada em que o corpo fica reclinado e com as pernas estendidas.


	6. Escola

E aqui está o sexto capítulo traduzido de _Billionaires & Babies_ da **Catii'aSofii'a**. Boa leitura!

* * *

_**Capítulo 6**_

_**(seis anos de idade) Escola**_

"_Papai, eu não consigo encontrar as minhas meias",_ lamentou Sarah.

_"Pai! Onde estão meus tênis novos?"_ Perguntou Sebastian.

Tony estava no meio do corredor incerto de qual caminho seguir. À esquerda, para ajudar sua filha? Ou para a direita, para ajudar o seu filho? Ele ainda precisava fazer o café da manhã, verificar se eles estavam com todo o material escolar organizado e o que mais Pepper disse? Ah, certo! Levá-los a tempo na escola. Olhando para si mesmo, Tony viu que ainda estava de pijamas.

_"Papai!"_

_"Papai!"_

Ambos gritavam assustando Tony, que passou a mão em seu rosto. O que era tão diferente entre o jardim de infância e o primeiro grau que também era no período da manhã? E por que tudo ocorreu tão bem com Pepper, e ele só conseguia estragar a maioria das coisas?

_"Venha aqui, os dois",_ Tony chamou. Será que essas crianças se esqueceram sobre o tipo de casa em que viviam?

Sarah e Sebastian apareceram ao lado dele, ambos prontos em seus uniformes, exceto pelos itens que faltava que eles estavam procurando. O uniforme era um conjunto de calças cinza (ou saia no caso de Sarah), camisa polo branca de manga preta e uma gravata cinza. Sarah estava sem suas meias até o joelho, mas estava com seus sapatos enquanto Sebastian ainda estava sem seu tênis Nike que tinha comprado no dia anterior.

_"Vocês dois sabem o que é o JARVIS ?"_ Tony perguntou aos gêmeos.

Ambos os irmãos trocaram um olhar estranho_. "Sim",_ responderam em sincronia.

"Ótimo. Vocês sabem que se vocês perguntarem a ele, ele pode ajudá-los a encontrarem suas coisas, e eu poderei preparar o café da manhã antes que fiquemos atrasados?" Tony suspirou e os gêmeos sorriram timidamente. _"JARVIS, onde estão as meias de Sarah? E o tênis de Ian?"_

_"As meias da Senhorita Stark estão na sua gaveta de meias",_ JARVIS respondeu.

_"Não, elas não estão, eu olhei!"_ Sarah bufou.

_"Olhe novamente,"_ Tony sorriu virando sua filha e empurrando-a para o seu quarto.

_"Os tênis do jovem senhor Stark estão debaixo de sua cama, na caixa donde vieram"_ JARVIS continuou.

_"Oh, tá," _Sebastian disse se virando e correndo para seu quarto.

_"Crise resolvida, obrigado JARVIS,"_ Tony resmungou.

_"Por nada, senhor. Posso lhe sugerir o que vestir enquanto a tempo?"_

_"Sim, mande Butterfingers e Dummy prepararem o almoço, por favor",_ disse Tony caminhando de volta para seu quarto para se vestir.

_"Sim, senhor, porque essa é uma decisão sábia",_ o computador respondeu e Tony tinha certeza que ele estava o julgando, mas ele não teve tempo de discutir com sua criação.

* * *

Vestido com uma calça jeans preta, combinando com seu tênis Nike, e uma camisa branca com um blazer preto, Tony entrou na cozinha e engasgou. "_Vocês dois são as coisas mais inúteis que eu já vi,"_ ele falou com seus robôs que transformaram a cozinha em um campo de batalha de vidro quebrado, suco derramado, e panquecas queimadas. Ambos os robôs olharam para ele envergonhados.

Os gêmeos, no entanto ficaram felizes em comer waffles e beber suco de laranja - que parecia ser a única coisa boa, realizada pelos dois robôs.

_"Não diga isso, papai",_ Sarah disse batendo no braço robótico de Dummy. Ele se animou, fazendo barulhos felizes.

_"Sim, eles nos fizeram o café da manhã como você mandou,"_ Sebastian assentiu piscando para Butterfingers que o serviu mais suco como um 'muito obrigado'. _"Obrigado!"_

Tony revirou os olhos. Seus filhos e seus robôs tinham uma relação muito próxima. Especialmente Dummy e Sarah! Ele era seu escravo e não se importa com isso. Ele pegou um waffle no prato de Sarah.

_"Papai"_, ela riu e ele piscou para ela.

_"Tudo bem, estamos prontos para a escola ou o quê?"_ , Perguntou ele.

Ambas as crianças assentiram e saltaram de suas cadeiras. _"Vocês estão com tudo?_" Tony perguntou, dando a cada um a sua mochila.

_"Sim",_ responderam em sincronia.

_"Bom, vamos lá!"_

Entrando na garagem, as duas crianças foram até a parte de trás do familiar SUV preto. Tony foi confirmar se eles estavam em seus assentos e com o cinto, e depois seguiu até o banco do motorista. Ele colocou seus óculos de sol e ligou o motor.

O passeio foi principalmente silencioso, o que era novo.

_"Ok, o que foi?"_ Tony perguntou. _"Vocês dois geralmente estão brigando ou simplesmente me atacando com perguntas. O que houve?"_

Sarah e Sebastian trocaram um olhar.

"_Você",_ ela sussurrou.

_"Por que eu?"_ Sebastian sussurrou de volta a sua irmã. _"Você fala!"_

_"Não",_ Sarah balançou a cabeça; seus cachos castanhos dançando com o movimento.

_"Um de vocês, desembuche,"_ Tony ordenou olhando-os através do espelho.

Sarah apertou os lábios e balançou a cabeça, cruzando os braços por cima do peito. Sebastian bufou e olhou pela janela.

_"Sarah, diga pro papai qual é o problema",_ pediu Tony.

_"Não é nada ruim",_ ela encolheu os ombros. _"Ian e eu estamos apenas curiosos sobre uma coisa."_

"_E o que é, Ian?"_ Tony perguntou.

_"Bem ..."_ Sebastian começou. "_Você e a mamãe terão outro bebê?"_ Ele perguntou sem rodeios.

Tony estava feliz que eles tinham parado em um sinal vermelho. _"Repita para mim, garotão?"_

_"É que a barriga da mamãe está doendo, ela está cansada e ela come muito mais do que ela costuma. Além disso, a mamãe nunca dormiu demais e ela vem fazendo isso!"_ Sarah explicou.

_"Nós ficamos preocupados por isso pedimos a JARVIS para pesquisar seus sintomas",_ Sebastian continuou. "_Ele nos deu uma lista de três coisas possíveis, mas em primeiro lugar, havia o fato de que a mamãe poderia estar esperando outro bebê."_

_"Como vocês são inteligentes",_ Tony sorriu.

_"Então, ela está?"_ Perguntou Sarah.

_"Ela está o quê?"_ Tony respondeu.

_"Esperando outro bebê",_ explicou Sebastian com um rolar de olhos.

_"Será que vamos ter um irmão?"_ Sarah perguntou animada.

_"Por favor, diga-me que é um menino",_ Sebastian lamentou.

_"Olhe só, estamos aqui",_ Tony anunciou estacionando o carro na frente dos portões da escola particular.

"_Papai!"_ Sarah reclamou.

_"Você não respondeu para nós",_ Sebastian repreendeu.

Tony saiu do carro sem responder e deu a volta para abrir a porta de trás. _"Vamos lá, vocês não querem se atrasar", _ele sorriu.

_"Isso não acabou",_ Sebastian anunciou saltando do carro, seguido por sua irmã.

"_Oh, eu não duvido_", brincou Tony agachando-se. _"Abraço?"_

Os gêmeos abraçaram seu pescoço e Tony os abraçou de volta._ "Tenham um bom dia na escola, comportem-se e protejam um ao outro, ok?"_

Ambos assentiram e beijaram o rosto de Tony, antes de apostar uma corrida para encontrar seus amigos. Tony os assistiu e depois voltou para dentro do carro. Ele pegou o telefone e ligou para Pepper.

_"Eu juro, se você está me ligando para dizer que você está atrasado para a consulta..."_

_"Mantenha suas garras escondidas, gatinha, eu estou na hora",_ Tony brincou com um sorriso.

_"Você não está atrasado? Aww, Tony, você está crescendo?"_ Pepper riu.

_"Não force a barra, Pep",_ Tony riu_. "Olha, eu acho que nossos gêmeos são mais espertos do que nós",_ disse ele.

_"Ah, é? Por quê?"_

_"Tenho certeza que eles sabem que você está grávida",_ ele encolheu os ombros.

_"Tony Stark, você disse a eles, quando eu disse especificamente para você não dizer?"_ A voz de Pepper agora estava irritada e chateada.

_"Eu não sabia, eu juro",_ Tony respondeu apressadamente. _"Eles simplesmente me surpreenderam hoje, me perguntando se eles estavam tendo um irmão! Você sabe o quão inteligente e atento eles são. Eles notaram as pequenas coisas que estão diferentes em você e perguntaram ao JARVIS o que seria!"_

_"Droga, nós subestimamos eles,"_ Pepper suspirou.

_"Provavelmente um pouco, mas eu não confirmei ou neguei",_ Tony deu uma risadinha. _"Eu acho que devemos adiantar a conversa para hoje à noite. Eles não vão deixar isso passar em branco!"_

_"Sim, sim, eu sei. Basta trazer a sua bunda para a clínica, eu quero ver o nosso novo bebê",_ havia uma alegria em sua voz que fez Tony sorrir.

_"Eu te amo, Pep",_ disse ele.

_"Eu também te amo, Tony",_ ela respondeu de volta.


	7. Dor

Hey! E aqui está o último capítulo traduzido de _Billionaires & Babies_ da **Catii'aSofii'a**. Logo, estarei postando o último capítulo! E não deixem de acompanhar o perfil, logo, também estarei postando traduções de mais one shots :D Boa leitura!

* * *

**Capítulo 7**

**(seis anos de idade) – Dor**

_"Papai, a mamãe vai ficar bem?"_

Tony levantou a cabeça das mãos para encarar os olhos castanhos cor de chocolate de sua filha. Ele olhou para a esquerda, onde os olhos azuis de Sebastian tinham a mesma questão presente.

_"Sim, ela vai",_ ele respondeu suavemente. _Espero_, acrescentou silenciosamente em sua mente.

_"E o bebê?"_ Perguntou Sebastian.

Tony franziu os lábios. Que ... ele não tinha uma resposta para isso. Pepper estava grávida de cinco meses, e tudo estava indo bem, até aquela manhã. Um deslizamento no chuveiro levou-a a cair e quase que imediatamente, o sangramento começou. Tony a levou prontamente ao hospital, onde ela foi levada para dentro por seu médico. A espera começou, e Tony sabia que seus gêmeos estavam morrendo de medo.

_"Pai, não minta",_ Sarah pediu.

_"Há uma possibilidade de que o bebê tenha se machucado",_ explicou tão suavemente quanto pôde.

Os olhos de Sarah se encheram de lágrimas e ela moveu os olhos para o chão. Sebastian apenas se inclinou mais para o lado de Tony, um triste suspiro saindo de seus lábios.

_"Tony!"_

Tony olhou para cima e viu Rhodey correndo até eles.

_"Eu cheguei aqui, logo quando Happy me contou",_ Rhodey disse se aproximando dos três e pegando Sarah no colo. _"Como está Pepper?_" Ele perguntou quando esfregava as costas da menina chateada.

_"Lá dentro. Estou esperando e isso está me deixando louco",_ Tony cerrou os dentes.

_"É um milagre que você não está gritando e atirando - mesmo eles não sendo seus funcionários – todos,"_ Rhodey disse tentando aliviar a tensão.

_"Eu não posso fazer uma cena",_ Tony murmurou olhando para os gêmeos_. "Não faria nada bem para eles", _acrescentou.

_"Não se preocupe, tenho certeza que tudo vai ficar bem",_ disse Rhodey.

_"Deus, eu espero que sim,"_ Tony fechou os olhos e esfregou as têmporas. _"Porque está levando tanto tempo?"_

_"Olha, que tal eu levar os gêmeos para comer alguma coisa lá embaixo?"_ Rhodey ofereceu.

_"Não",_ Sebastian negou. "_Eu quero ficar aqui. Quero esperar."_

_"Garotão, eu acho que você deve ir com seu tio e pegar algo para comer. Vou ficar aqui. Prometo que vou buscá-los assim que eu tiver notícias, ok?"_ Tony disse, forçando um pequeno sorriso.

Sebastian fez uma careta, não querendo sair. Sarah também não estava de acordo com a ideia.

_"Por favor, faça isso por mim e pela mamãe. Vocês não querem comer seu café da manhã, mas o que ela vai dizer quando descobrir que vocês ficaram aqui sem comer?"_ Tony disse.

_"Ela não vai ficar feliz",_ Sarah disse calmamente.

_"Ok, nós vamos, mas você vai nos buscar assim que você souber como está a mamãe e o bebê, né?"_ Perguntou Sebastian.

"_Você tem a minha palavra, agora vá,"_ Tony assentiu e Sebastian se levantou de sua cadeira e caminhou para o lado de seu tio_. "Rhodey, obrigado!"_

_"Não foi nada, apenas mantenha a calma, tudo vai dar certo,"_ Rhodey disse, tomando a mão de Sebastian.

Eles se foram, deixando Tony sozinho com sua mente. E se o bebê não sobrevivesse? Como Pepper iria lidar com isso? E os gêmeos? Inferno, Tony nem sequer sabia como ele iria lidar com a situação, todo mundo já estava tão apaixonado pelo feto, seria uma catástrofe se a criança não vivesse. Tony estremeceu, não querendo ir por esse caminho. Pepper era uma mulher forte, e seu filho também. Eles iam ficar bem, eles ...

_"Sr. Stark?"_ A voz do médico retirou Tony de seus pensamentos.

_"Sim? Como está minha mulher? Como está o bebê?"_

O médico franziu os lábios. "_Você deve vir comigo. Sua esposa, você e eu ... precisamos ter uma conversa séria."_


	8. Tudo volta ao normal

Hey! Confiram o último capítulo de _Billionaires & Babies_ da **Catii'aSofii'a**. E é claro, não deixem de acompanhar o perfil, logo, também estarei postando traduções de mais one shots :D Boa leitura!

* * *

**Capítulo 8**

**(seis anos de idade) – Tudo volta ao normal**

Pepper fungou e mais lágrimas escaparam de seus olhos. Ela estava sozinha em seu quarto do hospital e tudo foi muito tranquilo. Um soluço quebrado deixou seus lábios enquanto ela lutava para controlar suas emoções. Aparentemente, seus hormônios estavam ajudando muito nisso. Uma leve batida na porta a deixou atenta. Pepper limpou as lágrimas e murmurou um silencioso 'entre'. Os cachos vermelhos de Natasha foram à primeira coisa que ela viu. A espiã sorriu suavemente e entrou, fechando a porta atrás dela.

_"Pepper, como está se sentindo?"_ Natasha perguntou se aproximando da cama e sentando-se ao lado de Pepper.

A outra mulher encolheu os ombros. "_Eu realmente não quero chorar, porque eu deveria estar feliz, certo? Quero dizer, Andrew está bem, mas eu ..."_ ela fechou a boca com mais lágrimas caindo.

Natasha suspirou e puxou ela para um abraço_. "Tony me disse. Sinto muito que você teve que passar por isso, Pepper."_

_"Foi necessário para salvar o meu filho e a mim,"_ Pepper respirava. _"Eu não vou pensar muito sobre isso. São apenas meus hormônios selvagens correndo porque eu dei à luz, você sabe do que estou falando."_

"_Eu sei. Mas Pepper, é normal você estar se sentindo um pouco aflita. Afinal ... você não pode ter mais filhos",_ Natasha disse suavemente. _"Isso é prejudicial para qualquer mulher."_

_"Eu já tenho três lindos filhos, que tenho certeza que vão me dar muita dor de cabeça na adolescência. Eles são, afinal, metade Stark. Eu estou bem, Natasha, eu realmente estou",_ Pepper sorriu fracamente. _"Obrigada por ter vindo."_

"_Alguém tinha que vir. O resto da equipe está colada na parede de vidro do berçário tentando obter um bom vislumbre de seu novo herdeiro,"_ Natasha sorriu_. "Ele é realmente muito bonito."_

_"Obrigada",_ respondeu Pepper. "_Depois do susto que eu tive, eu só estou feliz que ele está bem e nada ruim lhe aconteceu. Eu nunca iria me perdoar."_

_"Não pense mais nisso, Pepper, você tem um bebê lindo e saudável. Isso é tudo que importa."_

Pepper balançou a cabeça e sorriu. Poucos segundos depois, a porta se abriu e dois pentelhos de seis anos correram para dentro. Natasha riu e se retirou de seu lugar, assim os gêmeos podiam subir na cama de sua mãe.

_"Mamãe, você está bem?"_

_"Mãe, o Andrew é tão pequeno!"_

_"Quando você volta para casa?"_

_"Podemos brincar com o Andrew em breve?"_

_"Crianças, deem a sua mãe uma pausa, ela teve um bebê hoje",_ Tony riu andando até seus filhos. "_Obrigado por ter vindo, Natasha,"_ ele se virou para a colega.

_"É um prazer, Tony, eu vou ver se o meu marido alimentou a nossa filha",_ ela riu_. "Esteja aqui para ela, ela precisa de você", _Natasha sussurrou antes de sair.

Tony assentiu. Ele imaginou tanta coisa. Quando o médico lhe disse o que ele tinha que fazer para salvar seu filho e esposa, Tony logo percebeu que ele iria tirar algo de Pepper, mesmo eles já tendo três lindos filhos.

_"Mãe, doeu?"_

_"Mamãe, eu quero abraçá-lo!"_

Pepper suspirou antes de reunir os gêmeos em um abraço. "_Eu amo muito vocês dois!"_

Os gêmeos ficaram em silêncio por alguns segundos, antes de envolver seus braços em volta de sua mãe_. "Nós também te amamos, mamãe!"_ Sarah disse.

_"Sim, você é a mãe mais legal do mundo!"_ Sebastian acrescentou.

_"Bom",_ Pepper sorriu os espremendo um pouco antes de soltá-los. "_Respondendo a algumas de suas perguntas: sim, Andrew é pequeno e vai demorar um pouco até que vocês possam brincar com ele. Eu estou bem, apenas cansada e eu estarei indo para casa em dois dias e, sim, Sebastian, parto dói.. . mas vale a pena ", _disse Pepper.

_"Satisfeitos?"_ Tony perguntou sentando-se perto de Pepper.

Eles balançaram a cabeça para cima e para baixo e sorriram.

_"Então por que vocês não vão encontrar Happy ou o tio Rhodey? Certeza que eles já sentem saudade",_ Tony sugeriu com um brilho médio em seus olhos.

Os gêmeos assentiram e depois de beijar a bochecha de sua mãe, pularam da cama e correu para fora da sala.

_"Energia que não acaba nunca",_ Tony deu uma risadinha.

_"Andrew está realmente bem?"_ Pepper perguntou baixinho, apertando a mão de Tony.

"_Ele está,"_ Tony respondeu suavemente. "_O médico me garantiu que ele está em perfeita saúde. Uma enfermeira vai trazê-lo aqui em breve."_

_"Ótimo,"_ Pepper concordou e seus lábios tremeram.

_"Venha aqui",_ disse Tony puxando Pepper para um abraço.

Ela chorou em seu ombro e a única coisa que Tony podia fazer, foi dizer a ela o quanto a amava e que eles iam passar por isso juntos.

* * *

Os grandes olhos azuis de Andrew examinavam a sala em torno dele. Ele chutou suas perninhas e borbulhava. Pepper riu e abaixou-se para tirá-lo de seu berço de plástico. "_Nós estaremos indo para casa em breve, amor", _ela sussurrou acariciando suas costas e beijando sua bochecha.

Ela voltou para a cama, onde ela o amamentou e depois o fez arrotar. Tony entrou com os gêmeos atrás dele.

_"Mamãe, pegamos a sua bolsa",_ Sarah sorriu mostrando a bolsa marrom no sofá.

_"Obrigada meu amor, seu pai esquece essa bolsa o tempo todo,"_ Pepper disse virando-se para o marido que estava ignorando a discussão e olhando para fora da janela. _"Não é mesmo, Tony?"_ Ela pressionou.

_"Quem? Eu? É absurdo eu lembrar-me disso, e eu estava mais ocupado cuidando de você aqui no hospital",_ ele deu de ombros sorrindo.

Sebastian subiu na cama e deu uma espiada no seu irmão. _"Estou morrendo de vontade de brincar com ele e ensiná-lo a jogar bola comigo!"_

_"Ei, eu quero brincar com ele também",_ Sarah cruzou os braços.

_"Vocês dois podem brincar com Andrew, mas agora, ele é pequeno e frágil, vocês tem que esperar ele ficar mais velho, ok?"_ Pepper explicou suavemente.

_"Tudo bem, mãe, nós sabemos, papai nos explicou",_ Sebastian disse.

_"Sim, e nós sempre estaremos aqui para protegê-lo",_ Sarah sorriu tocando a mão de seu irmãozinho_. "Ele tem uma pele tão macia", _ela murmurou em reverência_. "Eu vou ajudá-la a cuidar dele, mamãe, eu prometo!"_

_"Vocês dois são tão crescidos,"_ os olhos de Pepper encheram-se de lágrimas.

"_Não chore",_ Sebastian arregalou os olhos e lançou um olhar de pânico para seu pai.

Tony se aproximou e sentou-se atrás de Pepper. _"Mamãe está bem, campeão, é só os hormônios!"_

_"Sim, e eu estou muito orgulhosa de vocês, sei que serão os melhores irmãos mais velhos para Andrew!"_ Pepper sorriu e respirou fundo tentando manter as lágrimas.

_"Eu estou tão feliz agora, mamãe",_ Sarah sorriu de orelha a orelha, inclinando-se para o pai dela.

_"Eu também,"_ Sebastian deu um _high five_ em sua irmã e Tony riu.

_"Eu também,"_ Pepper sussurrou e olhou para Tony. _"Eu realmente estou. Nós temos uma família maravilhosa."_

_"Sim, nós temos, Sra. Stark,"_ ele levantou uma sobrancelha.

_"Isso é tudo, Sr. Stark?"_ Ela disse baixinho enquanto os olhos de Andrew começaram a se fechar.

_"Três é o meu número perfeito, Senhorita. Potts,"_ Tony respondeu.

_**FIM**_


End file.
